Transformers Prime:Revenge of the Con
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: It has been 3 months since Megatron's death, and the Autobots went to Cybertron to restore it, and their human allies remain behind with Ratchet. But soon things started to grow into a darkest hour when Megatron rises from the dead and seeks revenge on Alexis, along with a new enemy by his side... Will everyone survive?


***Chapter 1: A Brand New Day***

* * *

Agent Fowler arrived at his office with his niece who will be visiting for 2 weeks. A teenage girl with black hair with a purple headband, some of the hair is in pigtails with red ribbons. She has brown eyes, wearing red glasses, a blue top with a gray jacket over it, brown skirt, and black converse. Her name is Tori. Since she had heard that her uncle works with the Autobots, she found it really cool and wanted to meet them herself, but the Autobots are in Cybertron to restore it, but will return sometime. But, Ratchet is still remain here.  
After Tori meets Ratchet, she wasn't afraid because he is so tall, she's like him. Tori is a science geek at her school, and loves researching about things she had never heard of.

"Since you're the new recruit for the time being, Tori, wait til you meet the others." Agent Fowler says with a smile. "One of them is a warrior here. You two will be great friends." Tori looked at him and smiled.

"Who is she?"

"Alexis May. She's the recent Psyche Warrior. Hope is the first, but she and Camron are in Washington where they live." Ratchet spoke. "Alexis is a very strong human indeed, and she's quite a fighter."

"When can I meet her?" Tori asked.

"Perhaps tomorrow. The children will be here after school. I will let Alexis know." Agent Fowler said.

* * *

In the room of Miko's house, Alexis is writing her journal on the desk. It's been only been 3 months since Megatron's death and the Autobots have been gone. Miko offered Alexis to stay with her as roommates since Alexis didn't have no place to stay besides the base with Ratchet, it was a nice offer. But, still, things were never the same since. To Alexis, it's hasn't been forever, but it is to Miko. Though, Alexis missed Optimus and the others, but never wanted to be very desperate about it. Of course, they still have Ratchet at the base, but Alexis wants to see Optimus or Smokescreen here. The door opened and revealed Miko fixing her pigtails.

"Hey, Alexis. You still up to see a movie?" She asked. "Incidious Chapter 2 is a very scary film, and it looks more scarier than the first one." Alexis didn't respond to her as she continues to write her journal. Miko sat on her bed and sighed a bit. "They'll come back soon, Alexis. I know. It's not good-bye forever, remember?" Miko said.

"I know. But, it felt like...eons." Alexis replied in a quiet tone. "But, in my heart, I know they are always there. Especially Optimus." She turned to face her roommate. "I don't know how Hope did it without the Autobots. She...seems okay since she is a Psyche Warrior. Still, for me, it's so hard. Everything was so...quiet. With no Decepticons, Earth is finally at peace. Just like Optimus wanted for us." She said. "3 whole months since they've been gone."

"It's best for us to rest with no war in this world." Miko said. "You're lucky to be a Psyche like Hope. You two will be protecting Earth in your own ways." Alexis stared at her in silent. She still remember the words from Optimus. He promised her that their good-bye isn't forever, and they will never be apart.

"We can always hear from them since Ratchet stayed with us." She said. "I still couldn't believe that he decided to stay here with us, after seeing him so desperate of going to Cybertron." She laughed a little. Miko giggled with her. "Earth is the Autobots' second home to them. They will return."

"And I know I will see Bulkhead again soon. He and I got some crazy times." Miko said, smiling. "Some are good, some are bad. We almost risk our lives to save each other. But, we always turn out okay all in one piece. Like you and Optimus. And Smokescreen."

"Yeah. Don't remind me the free fall." Alexis said, shivering a bit of the memory. Miko laughed a little.

"Now come on, Jack is going to meet us there." She said grabbing a jacket. Alexis got up and took her own jacket and left the room with Miko. "Maybe we could grab some pizza there too."

"Sure, sounds good to me." Alexis says as they head out the door.

* * *

Tori was in her bed, typing something on her laptop she brought. She is typing a letter to her parents who remained home in a different city in Nevada. So far this day, Tori was doing good with her uncle and Ratchet. She still had to meet new friends tomorrow afternoon. After she sends a letter on the email, she closed her laptop and lay back to go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a brand new day.


End file.
